


Only Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Only Forever

The faint squeaking followed by shuffling had piqued Maria’s slumbering attention yet it was the sudden absence of warmth beside her that provoked a murmuring response and an exaggerated flail of her hand.

“Miss Carter, where have you gone?”

Laughing softly, Peggy sat on the edge of the bed, her feet pressed to the floor. Turning her head, she grasped the dark haired woman’s hand and squeezed lightly as she spoke.

“Darling I will see you this evening.”

As Maria grasped Peggy’s hand, she shuffled to sit up, slowly blinking her eyes. Adjusting them to the light she giggled as she then leaned over. Throwing her arms around Peggy’s neck she nuzzled her cheek as she purred.

“But you’ll be lonely without me.”

A nod, Peggy leaned into her embrace then gently kissed her cheek as she whispered.

“Very. But my colleagues would also miss me.”

A smirk crossed Maria’s lips as she pressed her body firmly against Peggy’s back, slowly bouncing on the mattress as she created gentle friction between them.

“But they will understand that you simply had to shower before you left, won’t they?”

As Peggy’s gaze met Maria’s, the brunette laughed as she saw the look she was receiving.

“A quick shower is the best way to begin the day.”

Maria slipped out from behind Peggy, stepping onto the floor and tugging her hand firmly as she replied.

“Then all the more reason for us to go right this instant Peggy.”

As even at such an early hour Maria was exuberant, Peggy could feel a slight perk in her own mood too. Watching Maria leading the way to their small yet cosy bathroom, Peggy loosened her hand from Maria’s and began to undress.

Yet as Peggy caught sight of Maria’s wandering gaze via her reflection, she paused, arms over her large chest as she pursed her lips then whispered.

“Oh, I wouldn’t be a distraction, now would I?”

A smirk the other girl turned away with a giggle as she replied, fiddling with the dial as she replied.

“Not at all, hardly the first time I’ve seen your birthday suit, but it is my favourite one.”

As Peggy’s smile grew she began to shed her clothing, dropping it by her feet in an orderly pile.

The humming and rumbling of the shower began to fill the room. Maria cast fleeting glances to Peggy using the mirror to disguise her staring. Peggy being far from fooled continued to undress then once fully naked strolled behind Maria, a gentle pat to her ass as she whispered.

“Come along or all the hot water will be gone.”

A grin, Maria shuffled off her clothing then grasped Peggy’s hand once more, leading her under the stream. Then planting her lips firmly on Peggy’s her hands grabbed her ass, a tight squeeze as she mumbled.

“Now, you must let me be very through.”

A muffled giggle, Peggy nodded slowly, her hand brushing Maria’s wet hair back, breaking the kiss as she then slowly ran her lips against the curve of her neck.

“And you? I hope you won’t object-”

Tilting her head, exposing more flesh for Peggy to lavish attention on, she could only groan.

“No, no not at all.”

Maria’s hands then grasped further, the soft, inviting flesh of Peggy’s backside provoked her to grope and squeeze. In turn Peggy wriggled and ground against her lover, faint gasps which she tried to cover by pressing open mouthed kisses to Maria’s shoulder.

The pair continued in their tit for tat, with Maria adding a firm smack whenever Peggy’s teeth would gently graze her skin. Yet the spluttering followed by an icy burst of water caused Maria to shiver.

“Ah!”

Guiding Maria away from the spurting frigid water, Peggy turned her back to take the brunt of it as she stiffened.

“Yes, it’s quite cold but we can persevere can’t we?”

Shaking her head Maria purred as she shuffled back, pulling Peggy with her.

“There’ll be more tomorrow and I’ll see you get you through washing then.”

A lingering kiss shared between the pair, letting times stand still for the duration of their embrace, Peggy reluctantly broke it as she hummed.

“I really must be going Maria.”

A sigh as Maria guided Peggy to stand on the bathroom floor, draping a towel around both their bodies as she whispered. Slowly tugging it as she dried them both off, her chest pressing firmly to Peggy's, her lips curled as she sounded out each syllable laced with suggestiveness.

“Then until this evening, arrivederci.”


End file.
